


Blurred Lines

by Ace_From_Outer_Space, Nothing_You_Can_Prove



Series: The Stars Aligned [17]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Kissing, Romance, idk they are just big dorks lol, its soft violetine hour baby, violetine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_From_Outer_Space/pseuds/Ace_From_Outer_Space, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove
Summary: Clementine and Violet's paths crossed a long time ago. Now, they can walk it together... and have some fun along the way.





	Blurred Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully life’s gonna chill out soon so i can actually get some proper writing done, lol. Take this humble dorky offering for now, though.

The very last thing Violet expected to do this weekend was shopping. And yet, here she was. She hated crowds and most stores bored her to tears. So… why? Simple, really. Because of a girl. Not just _any_ girl, though.

“Hey, check this out.”

She turned just in time to see Clementine strike a ridiculous pose, a pair of insanely pointy, bright red sunglasses balanced on her nose.

“Oh my god.” Violet snorted at the sight. Her girlfriend was such a dork. “You look like a widow who’s wealthy husband number four died under ‘mysterious circumstances’. Again. Hold on.”

Scanning the shelves, she grabbed a feather boa, draping it around Clem’s neck.

“It was such a _tragic_ accident, officer. I am quite overcome with grief.” Clementine flicked the feathers over her shoulder, then brought a hand to her forehead melodramatically.

“Now all you need is a huge glass of wine and one of those fancy cigarette holders. Oh, and a ridiculous hat. Fur coat, for sure.”

Chuckling, Clementine found a deerstalker hat - which she put straight onto Violet’s head - and plastic pipe. “And you can be the hard-boiled detective, who uncovers the truth.”

Tapping the pipe end on her chin, Violet put on her best noir detective accent. “I didn’t know what to make of the broad sitting across from me. Any other sucker in my shoes woulda taken her downtown. On her fourth husband, got through ‘em like I did cigars and whiskey.”

“You’re such a nerd.”

“Pfft, like you can talk.”

Grinning like a fool, Clementine pulled a rainbow flag from the stand, swirling it around before hanging it over Violet’s shoulders like a cape.

“And now? You’re a superhero.”

“Oh yeah? What’re my powers?”

Clementine grinned mischievously, lightly booping her nose with her finger. “Being cute.”

Pushing past the moment of embarrassment, Violet shook her head. “Clem, that’s not a power.”

And even if it was, she could think of someone better fitting.

“Fine. You also get… laser vision. But… only in one eye. You can’t control it yet so…”

Glancing around, Clementine spotted an eyepatch dangling nearby. Snatching it, she gently placed it over Violet’s right eye.

“You gotta keep it covered. Don’t wanna laser the wrong people.”

“Louis better watch out.” Violet chuckled, then tilted her head. “What does that make you?”

“You tell me.”

“Hmm.” Violet tapped her chin, deep in thought. “Your leg. It can turn into a gun. And a bunch of other stuff. You know, like a cyborg. My partner in crime.”

“Oh, so we’re villains now?”

“The lines are blurred.”

Clementine shot her a cheesy grin. “So long as we’re blurring lines together, I’m okay with that.”

“God,” Violet groaned loudly as she returned the growing stack of fancy dress items back to their places. “You and Louis have no shame saying sappy shit in public, huh.”

“Nope.”

Only waiting a few seconds, Clem grabbed hold of her hand and pulled them out of the store. Violet tripped over her own feet, saved by her girlfriend’s quick reflexes.

“Gotta be careful, Vi.”

“It’s your fault I almost face planted the sidewalk.”

“Hmph, with an attitude like that, maybe I should just…” she let Violet drop more, earning a shriek and arms wrapped tightly around her neck. “...let you fall.”

“Asshole,” Violet muttered under her breath, huffing.

Smiling, Clementine leaned in to kiss her, not caring who saw. “You know I wouldn’t let you _really_ fall. Right?”

Violet sighed as she stood up straight, taking hold of Clem’s hand again. “I know.”

They walked along the street, swinging their arms. On the way, they stopped at a food market. Settling on noodles, they continued until they finally reached Violet’s trailer. Silently, she approached the door, giving it a good kick when it refused to open. Clearing her throat, she smiled sheepishly before leading them inside until they reached her bedroom… if you could even call it that.

“I know it’s not fancy, like Louis’ house. Dude lives in a damn mansion. But, uh, yeah...”

Clementine examined the tiny space, filled with worn blankets and pillows. A comfy nest. On a rickety desk were a bunch of shiny rocks and trinkets. Among them: an old number plate, a glass shard that reflected distorted rainbows when the light touched it, a rusty folding knife, a well-read book without a title and a small, surprisingly healthy cactus plant. Resting against the pot was a splintered piece of wood, something carved into it. A name.

“Wait. You called your cactus Marlon?”

“Yeah, because he’s a prick.” Her smile faltered, insecurity creeping in. “So, what do you think?

Taking a good look around, Clementine nodded firmly. “It’s cozy.”

Putting their food down, Violet jerked her head towards the mattress on the floor. “Well, feel free to test that theory, Professor Everett.”

“I will.” Clem sank into the mountain, sighing contently. “Just as I thought. And you know what would make it even comfier?”

“What?”

Smiling, Clementine held her hand out.

Violet crossed her arms, feigning offense. “Oh, so I’m just a human-shaped hot water bottle, huh?”

“One of your many virtues, my lady.”

“You did _not_ just say that. Sometimes, I wonder who’s worse between you and Louis.” The stern expression gave way to a teasing grin. “Guess I like dumbasses.”

“Rude.” Clementine launched a pillow at her, smacking her right in the face. “Wow, you would make a terrible ninja.”

Picking the pillow up, Violet threw it back. “Oh please, I would make the best ninja.”

“Ow!”

“Like that hurt.”

Pouting, Clementine tapped her own forehead. “Come kiss it better.”

Rolling her eyes, Violet “reluctantly” flopped onto the bed belly down, sprawling across Clementine.

“You’re supposed to make it better, not hurt me more.”

“Pfft. Clem, I’m practically a noodle _._ ”

“Yeah, a boney one.”

Shifting onto her side, Violet wriggled up until she was face to face with her girlfriend. Smiling, she kissed Clementine’s forehead.

“There.”

“The pillow hit _my whole_ face, you know,” Clem informed her softly.

“Hmm, guess I can’t argue with that.”

Gently bumping their noses together, she peppered light kisses all over Clementine’s face. Everywhere she could reach. Partway through, Clem’s stomach growled loudly, making Violet laugh.

“Better fix that. You know, before you starve.”

“I don’t wanna mooooove.” Clementine wrapped her arms and legs around Vi, clamping her in place.

“I’m the one moving, dumbass.”

“I don’t want that either.”

Somehow, Violet managed to hook the food bag with her foot. Not an easy task.

“I swear you just like watching me struggle.”

Letting her go and taking the bag, Clementine pouted. “I just want to be as close to you as possible. All the time.”

“Ugh, don’t use the puppy dog eyes on me.” Sighing, Violet shuffled closer and kissed her girlfriend’s lips, brief and tender. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Legs crossed on the bed, knees gently bumping, they ate their food. Neither of them was great at using the supplied chopsticks, but they tried… and only lost a few stray noodles. Comfortably full, Clementine crashed back on the bed. She reached up in the air, fingertips brushing against the feathers of a faded dreamcatcher dangling from a protruding nailhead in the wall.

Violet was a dreamer, just like her.

Switching on a light on the desk by her bed, Violet laid back more carefully this time, her head resting on Clem’s stomach and legs dangling over the edge. Artificial stars projected onto the walls, made by the makeshift cutout lampshade. Clementine carefully tangled her fingers in blonde hair, idly twirling the messily cut strands.

“I’m glad you’re here, Clem.”

“You invited me. How could I say no?”

“It was scary asking. You’re the only person who’s been here.” Violet paused, frowning slightly. “Well, aside from Louis. And he kinda… forced his way in.”

“Sounds like him.”

Violet shuffled to face her again, snuggling up close. “Yup. Wouldn’t change him, though. But, uh, don’t tell him I said that. He’ll get more insufferable. If that’s even possible.”

Smiling, Clementine held out her pinkie finger. When Violet sealed the deal, she kissed the back of her hand then gently bumped their foreheads together.

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gah, it's annoying when I can't properly expand on ideas, but better than nothing I suppose lol. Seeya next time!


End file.
